


Delicate

by PaladinAlby



Series: Kreizloore One-Shots [2]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Its inspired by a line in the show, Just two guys being lovers, Light Choking, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Laszlo, Well slight plot i guess, bottom!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: Literally just shameless porn inspired by the line "I dont recall you being so delicate"





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Now listen my smut writing skills are very rusty so this isnt good at all...
> 
> [Unedited]
> 
> I do not own the show nor characters.

As John had predicted, Laszlo’s new case has been giving him many sleepless nights. But he really couldn’t complain about this night. 

As of this moment he was in Laszlo’s bedroom and more specifically, in Laszlo’s bed, the man he publicly calls his best friend had him pinned underneath him, moaning like wanton whore. It was currently on the rare occasion that John and Laszlo got to do this, both too busy with work and well if they did this too much people would start to get suspicious.

It’s always worth the wait, especially now with three of Laszlo’s fingers covered in scented oil, buried deep inside his lover, stretching him open while rubbing over his sweet spot. John was gripping at the sheets, his knuckles turned white from how tight he was clenching the cloth, his skin was flushed from his head down to his chest and his back arched with every press against his prostate. 

Laszlo swore he has never seen a more perfect sight. 

“Please Laszlo.” John gasped out, eyes snapping shut at the attention his lover was giving to his prostate, his hips moving to thrust down on the mans fingers. 

“Please what? Come on John, be a bit more specific for me.” Laszlo whispered into his ear, his lips finding John’s neck and sucking at it softly, earning himself a whine from his lover. 

“Fuck me ple- oh shit.” Laszlo cut him off with a sharp bite to his neck, sucking harshly at the skin to create his mark on this gorgeous man. John couldn’t help the loud moan that escape his mouth, his hand shooting up to grab a fistful of Laszlo’s hair and gripping tightly. The shorter man’s fingers started to piston into John’s hole, fucking him with a fast pace, wrangling out moans and near screams out of his throat.

“Sorry, what was that?” Laszlo said smugly, keeping up the fast pace, groaning at the feel of John’s fingers digging into his back. 

“Laszlo come on…” John whined out, his body shaking with pleasure. “Fuck me please!” 

“Well since you asked so nicely.” The shorter man pulled his fingers out of his lover, ignoring the whimper from the man as he reached for the oil. Laszlo slicked up his cock slowly, teasing John with the sight of himself. But as soon as John spread his legs just that little bit wider, biting his lip and staring into Laszlo’s eyes, he had to stop his teasing. 

Shuffling forward, he placed himself between John’s legs, letting the man beneath him wrap them around his waist. He lined up his cock with his lover’s hole, keeping his eyes on John’s face as he slowly pushed into him, searching for any signs of pain or discomfort. But as always, there was none, and Laszlo allowed himself to push in a bit faster than normal. The faster push forced a moan out of John, his hands reaching to grip at Laszlo’s thighs. 

“Can I move?” Laszlo asked after a few moments of letting John adjust to his cock. John only nodded and eagerly and Laszlo grinned, his hands moving to hold on to the taller man’s hips. Slowly, he pulled his cock out until just the head was engulfed by his lover’s heat, and when John started to whine he slammed himself back into him. 

“Fuck!” John choked out, his head tipping back in pleasure, exposing his neck. Laszlo reached forward and wrapped a hand around John’s neck, not squeezing it just yet as he begun pounding into the taller man. With each thrust, John let out a moan or a grunt, his fingers digging into the meat of Laszlo’s thighs as the man fucked him into the mattress. 

“You like it when I fuck you hard don’t you? Love my cock pounding into you.” Laszlo growled out, his hand tightening slightly around John’s neck, feeling the vibrations of his moans. John could only whimper out a small ‘yes’ before his voice broke into a series of swear words, his lovers cock finally hitting his prostate with each thrust. 

Laszlo leaned down and pressed his lips against Johns, his hips slowing down and grinding into the man beneath him. John reached up and wrapped his arms around Laszlo’s neck, keeping the man close. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” The shorter man whispered, his hands gliding up and down John’s body. John moaned softly at the compliment, he always had slight love for them, especially when it came from Laszlo. 

Placing his hands on either side of John’s head, Laszlo raised himself slightly, looking down to where their bodies were joined, watching his hips slowly grind his cock into his lover. He truly did love this sight, he loved all sights that showed John under him, moaning uncontrollably from the pleasure Laszlo gave him. John was always so composed, never showing what he was truly feeling. But when Laszlo had him like this, he didn’t have to stay in control, he was free to be as open as he wanted. 

“Laszlo please, fuck me faster.” John begged, his hips thrusting against him, trying to quicken Laszlo’s slow pace. The shorter man smiled, leaning down to place another kiss on John’s lips, hips obliging his requests and fucking into him faster. 

Laszlo started to pant, feeling his completion nearing. Shifting all his weight onto one hand, he moved the other one to grab John’s cock, pumping it with the same rhythm as his hips. John’s legs tightened around Laszlo’s body, his moans becoming louder until the whole neighbourhood must be able to hear him.

“Im gonna come.” John managed to say, his hips thrusting up into Laszlo’s hand frantically until white liquid spurted over it, his hole tightening around the cock still fucking into it. Laszlo groaned as he slammed his hips into the man, his own orgasm taking over his mind. 

After a few minutes of both men calming down from their high, Laszlo gently pulled out of John, groaning at sight of his cum sliding out of him. He got up to grab a wash cloth from the bathroom, returning quickly and cleaning them both up, getting a soft whine from John when he touched his sensitive hole. He only chuckled, chucking the cloth into a basket for washing. 

Gently he moved his half-asleep lover under the covers of the bed, sliding in next to him after turning out the lights. Almost immediately John cuddled up to Laszlo, his head using Laszlo’s shoulder as a pillow, slinging an arm across his waist. Laszlo smiled softly, his hand raising up to pet at John’s hair, fingers carding through it softly. 

“I love you.” John mumbled, and Laszlo felt his heart clench. He already knew John loved him, it just wasn’t said as much as you’d think. 

“I love you too.” He replied, placing a soft kiss against John’s forehead. Soon both men let sleep take over their minds.

\---

The next day, the two men headed out together after meeting with two men, brothers to be exact, who were going to look at the Zweig boy for them to find any marks on the remains that could be of use to them. 

As always, John was complaining about the haunting scene Laszlo made him illustrate, whining that he keeps seeing it in his mind so vividly. 

“I don’t recall you being so delicate.” Laszlo said in reply, smirking at the man and John tried not to laugh at the hidden innuendo in that line. ‘Definitely wasn’t delicate last night’ ran through Laszlo’s mind, he had to restrain himself from whispering it into the mans ear. 

He already knew what he meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe i should stick to writing fluff and angst.


End file.
